The present invention relates to handheld computers. In particular, the present invention relates to attachment devices for handheld computers.
Handheld computers, typically referred to as personal digital assistants (PDAs), have small sizes for mobility. The functions that are typically performed by handheld computers are often limited to accommodate the small size. In particular, hardware components and resources may be spared on the handheld computer to preserve size, battery power and/or processing resources.
To conserve size while providing functionality, many handheld computers offer attachment modules and devices. These devices may be in the form of a card or extension. The attachment devices may include components such as additional memory, a modem, or a battery pack.
Some accessory devices for handheld computers include covers and encasements to protect the device during its use. Sometimes, electronic hardware components are incorporated into the housings of the covers and encasements. For example, PALM V organizers manufactured by PALM INC. include an accessory slot that extends lengthwise along both lateral faces of the device. One of the accessory slots may be used to carry an accessory device, and the accessory device may be electronically enabled. For example, a voice-recorder may attach into the accessory slot. The voice recorder may include a housing that extends over a front face of the organizer. Similar encasements also include a connector that is positioned to mate with a serial connector on the PALM V.
These devices provide examples of covers and encasements that electronically couple to the handheld computer while being used to protect the handheld computer. Similar devices are described in: U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/586,541, entitled xe2x80x9cSmart Cover for a Handheld Computer,xe2x80x9d filed May 31, 2000; patent application Ser. No. 09/572,673, entitled xe2x80x9cKeyboard for a Handheld Computer,xe2x80x9d filed May 16, 2000; and patent application Ser. No. 09/573,451, entitled xe2x80x9cElectronically-Enabled Encasement for a Handheld Computer,xe2x80x9d filed May 16, 2000.
An attachment device is provided for a handheld computer. The attachment device includes a first structure that attaches into a back face of a handheld computer. A second structure is moveably coupled to the first structure, and is positionable against the front face of the handheld computer. The first structure may couple to the back face of the handheld computer using a spring-loaded latch mechanism or other detachable coupling.
An embodiment provides that the attachment device is electronically enabled to include one or more electrical components. The attachment device may also include a connector to electrically couple with a peripheral connector of the handheld computer.